hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanting Plus
"This mod completely gets rid of the randomness of enchanting and allows you to pick what YOU want on your tools! It is. It will register enchantments that other mods add and will show up for the appropriate tool." -Official Mod Description Enchanting Plus allows you to pick what you want to enchant your equipment with at the cost of more XP required to enchant. Repairing Enchanting Plus allows you to repair only armor and weapons that have been enchanted by the enchantment table. To repair equipment, simply place the damaged item on the enchantment table slot, and press the 'R' located under the item. It will now display the 'Repairing Cost' rather than the enchanting cost. GUI By using the sliders to the right of the item, you can pick exactly what enchantments you want and what level you wish the enchantments to be. A higher level of enchantment will cost more XP of course. If you wish to, you can swap back to the Vanilla enchanting GUI by selecting the "Vanilla" button to the left side of the GUI. In Hexxit, the "Too Many Items" mod can cover this button. To hide the Too Many Items GUI simply press "O" whilst in your inventory. You can unhide the Too Many Items GUI by repressing "O" whilst in your inventory. Player XP Level describes to you what level of XP you have at the current time. Enchanting Cost 'shows you how much XP is required for the enchantments you have picked. The maximum amount of XP you can use is 64 levels (60 levels if you leave a space for a door as in the picture below). '''Repairing Cost '''shows you how much XP is required to repair your enchanted armor. '''Max Enchant Level '''tells you how effective your current setup is. The maximum value you can have for this is 64. The Enchanting Cost cannot exceed the value of the Max Enchant Level. Maximum Effectiveness To achieve maximum effectiveness while still being able to access the enchanting table requires 30 bookshelves, as shown in the image to the left. There should be 15 bookshelves on each level, and there should be 2 levels. If you have set it up correctly, then the Max Enchant Level in the Enchantment Table should be 60. To reach a Max Enchant Level of 64 requires 16 bookshelves on each level. The obvious downside is that the only way to access the enchanting table with this set up is from above or below. Note that putting most blocks between the table and the bookshelves will negate the effect of the bookshelves. Enchantments 'Weapons 'Soul Stealer' allows souls to be harvested without a Scythe. Ranks (3): 33/66/100% Chance on kill to harvest a soul from target upon death 'Focus('For use with medallions')' Makes augment abilities charge faster - 1.5x for Focus I, and 2x for Focus II. 'Soul Teather' When you die, any items enchanted with Soul Tether will return to you when you respawn. 'Afterlife' 3 Ranks 10/20/30% on target death to create an Mob Egg of its type. 'Bloodletting' Causes bleed-able target to bleed when hit. Ranks (3): 5/10/15% Chance on hit to heal wielder 1/2 heart of health 'Ward' Ranks (3): 10/20/30% Chance on successful block while Guarding to gain an extra Vanguard Charge. Category:Enchanting Plus